shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Slang
Angel: n. A benefactor, especially an unknown one. Arc: n. An arcology. Breeder: n. Ork slang for a "normal" Human. Business: n. In slang context, crime, Also "Biz." Buzz: Go away. Buzz off. Chipped: adj. Senses, skills, reflexes, muscles, and so on, enhanced by cyberware. Chummer: n. "Pal" or "Buddy". Cleaner: n. An assassin (or team) used to eliminate all traces of a mission, including the participants. Comm: n. The telephone. Corp: nl, adj. Corporation. Corporate Credstick: n. A small pen-like device which can be inserted into various machines to transfer funds, much like a credit card. Dandelion Eater: n., adj. Elf or elven. Highly Insulting. Dataslave: n. Corporate decker or other data processing employee. Datasteal: n. Theft of data from a computer, usually by decking. Deck: n. A cyberdeck. v. To use a cyberdeck, usually illegally. Decker: n. Pirate cyberdeck user. Derived from 20th-century term "Hacker". Deckhead: n. Simsense abuser; anyone with a datajack or chipjack. Drek: n. (vul) Excrement, as in "bulldrek!" or "drek-for-brains". adj: Drekky Dumped: v. Involuntarily ejected from the Matrix. Dumpshock: n. Nausea and disorientation from being Dumped out of a simsense interface (usually the Matrix or a remote control rig) Exec: v. Corporate executive. Fetishman: n. A talismonger. Frag: v. Common swear word. adj: Fragging. Geek: v. To kill. Go-go-go: n. A bike gang or gang member. Halfer: n. Dwarf or dwarven. Racially derogative. Heatwave: n. Police crackdown. Hoi: Hi, Hello. (Familiar form) Hose: v. Louse up. Screw up. Ice: n. Security software. "Intrusion Countermeasures," or IC. Jack: v. Jack In, or enter cyberspace. Jack out, or to leave cyberspace. Jander: v. To walk in an arrogant yet casual manner; to strut. Keeb: n. (vul) An Elf. From "Keebler Elves." Highly insulting. Kobun: n. (Japanese) Member of a Yakuza clan. Mr. Johnson: n. Refers to an anonymous employer or corporate agent. Mundane: n. adj. (vul) Non-magician or non-magical. Nutrisoy: n. Cheaply processed food product, derived from soybeans Nuyen: n. World standard of currency. Omae: n. (Japanese) Friend Oyabun: n. (Japanese) Head of a Yakuza clan. Panzer: n. Any ground-effect combat vehicle. Paydata: n. A datafile worth money on the black market. Plex: n. A metropolitan complex, or "metroplex". Poli: n. A policlub or policlub member. Razorguy: n. Heavily cybered samurai or other muscle. Samurai: n. (Japanese) Mercenary or muscle for hire. Implies honor code. Sarariman: n. (Japanese) From "salaryman." A corporate employee. Screamer: n. Credstick or other ID that triggers computer alarms if used. Seoul: Man n. A member of a Seoulpa ring. Seoulpa: ring n. A small criminal gang with connections to others like it. Shaikujin: n. (Japanesep) Lit. "Honest citizen." A corporate employee. Simsense: n. ASIST sensory broadcast or recording. SINless: adj. Lacking a System Identification Number Slot: v. Mild curse word. Slot: and Run v. Hurry up. Get to the point. Move it. So ka: (Japanese) I understand. I get it. Soykaf: n. Ersatz coffee substitute made from soybeans. Sprawl: n. a metroplex (see Plex); v. fraternize below one's social level. Suit: n A "straight citizen." See Shaikujin, Sarariman. System Identification Number (SIN): n. Identification number assigned to each person in the society. T-bird n. Low-altitude vehicle (LAV):, usually vectored thrust. Also Panzer or Thunderbird. Trid, Trideo: Holographic animated media; Three-dimensional successor to video. Trog: n. (vul) An Ork or Troll. From "troglodyte." Highly insulting. Tusker: n. Ork. Racially derogatory. Vatjob: n. A person with extensive cyberware replacement, reference is to a portion of the process during which the patient must be submerged in nutrient fluid. Wagemage: n. A magician (usually mage) employed by a corporation. Wetwork: n. Assassination. Murder. Wired: adj. Equipped with cyberware, especially increased reflexes. Wizard: n. A magician, usually a mage; adj. gear, wonderful, excellent. Wizworm: n. slang. A dragon. Yak: n. (Japanese) Yakuza. Either a clan member or a clan itself.